Tag Along
by vivcamel
Summary: Lucy is visiting some old friends for a week and Team Natsu decided to Tag Along. It's going to be a REALLY long story with sad bits.


**I have been meaning to make this story for ages now. But right now my fingers are all like "No typing. Nooooooooo! Stahp!" and then when I want to type the word people, it turns into this:peopl.,pepole. Uhhhhh...yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER:Do I really need to write anything?**

**Hey I managed to write this far.**

**10 points to Griffindoor.**

**Potato.**

* * *

As Lucy finished packing, she stared at the photo from her academy days. The seven of them, totally out of uniform, just looked like they were happier than anything else in the world. She really missed them and couldn't wait to meet them again.

She zipped up her suitcase and slung her guitar case over her shoulder. As she walked out the door she was bombarded by team Natsu.

"Luce, whadda ya think of this mission?"

"Na, that's crap. We should go on this one."

"No! My mission is the best! We get to make strawberry cake!"

"I wanna go on the mission with the fishing."

She sweat-dropped at the sight of the bickering team.

While Natsu was stating out why his mission was the best to go on, he noticed Lucy had a suitcase. Of course he jumped to conclusions. He instantly held her "You're not leaving Fairy Tail!"

"Relax. I'll only be gone for two weeks. I'm visiting some old friends of mine. Now get off. I'm running out of oxygen," she said, breathing heavily when he let her go.

"Well then we're going to tag along," Erza demanded.

"Are you sure?," Lucy asked.

"Let's just go," Gray said.

"But you're going to be gone for two whole weeks. Don't you need to pack?" The blonde celestial mage asked.

"Well, I'm a cat, Erza can requip, Natsu never even changes his clothes, and let's face it, Gray never actually wears clothes," Happy explained, "So basically you're the only person who needs to pack."

Lucy eventually gave up and decided that well, why the hell not? Nothing bad could actually happen, anyway.

"Fine...You can come with me," Lucy said.

**\(*_*)/**

The train ride was bumpy, REALLY bumpy...That meant Natsu was throwing up all over the place, annoying everyone. So Erza decided it was best to knock him out. In a way, it was good that she did that.

So while he was knocked out, the rest of them had a conversation.

"So Lucy...I never knew you could play the guitar," Erza said, eying the guitar case Lucy was holding.

"Yeah...Me and three other of my friends used to be in a band. We would hold Guerrilla performances, and a lot of the academy-"

"Academy?" Gray intervened, "You went to an academy?"

"Yes, and why are you so surprised? Anyway, a lot of the academy would turn up to our performances. And when the teachers would turn up, we'd be out of there faster than you can click your fingers.  
We preferred not to wear uniform correctly, and we always got detentions because of that. And we would always prank the teachers. This one time we locked the principal in his office and-oh! I'm rambling..." she suddenly finished, not wanting to be rude.

"Aww...I wanted to hear more," Happy said, lying on her head.

"Yes, do continue," Erza agreed.

"Okay, well...where was I? Oh yeah, this one time we locked the principal in his office and we went around to the side of the building and wrote something in bright red spray paint. The writing was huge. Then we led him to the side of the building. By the time he turned around to give us a detention, we were gone," she finished off her story.

"You sound like you were quite the trouble makers,"Erza said, "And...ahem...Can we listen to you band play?" she asked, with a glint of...something in her eyes.

"Yeah sure!" Lucy accepted.

**\(*_*)/**

When they all walked out of the train station, Lucy was bombarded the second time that day.

"LUUUUUUUUUCYYYYYYYY!" yelled six people around the same age as Lucy. They were high up in the air and were about to jump on Lucy.

Erza took note of the fact that there were three girls and three boys. _Must be her friends_ she thought.

They landed on top of Lucy hugging her so much that her face started to loose it's color.

"Who're you?" asked a blunt idiot named Natsu.

A girl with long silver hair that went down to her backside and golden eyes looked at him as thought he was the most stupid person in Fiore (although he probably was). She was wearing a short sleeved sky blue hoodie with tight yellow leggings that went down to her knees. She had a black head band on that was just there to look good (it wasn't pulling back ay hair). You could see a bit of a white shirt under her hoodie and she was wearing white rabens.

"I could be asking _you_ the same question!" she accused, obviously pissed off with his attitude.

"I'm her friend!" he defended.

"So am I!" she hissed, and then she landed six hundred kicks in his stomach and he went flying, sending him towards Erza. When he came close to falling on her, she did the same thing, sending him towards a guy with red hair who just kicked him once in the back, and then he was going back to the first girl who kicked him a thousand times this time, and he went high up into the sky, then plummeted onto the floor.

"God, you're pathetic," Gray stated as he squatted beside him.

"S-shut up," Natsu weakly said, "s-she's n-not a girl...o-obviously she's n-not hu-uman..." and with that he passed out, his soul starting to flout out of his body.

"Yo, he thinks that you're an alien in disguise!" Gray yelled at the girl with silver hair. She immediately walked over to them, picked up Natsu by the collar, and chucked him towards a building. All in under three seconds.

"Natsu," Lucy said plainly, as though it wasn't anything new to her. Natsu had regained consciousness and had comical tears running down his face. "Sorry, that was Iwasawa. She's really tough," Lucy said, picking him up, "Like Erza."

**\(*_*)/**

They arrived outside a not quite large, not quite small house. "This is my home," said a girl with mid length light green hair, "We can introduce ourselves in there."

She opened the front gate and led them through a pretty little garden. To the right it had a sakura tree with two little chairs and matching table set under the shade of the tree. On the left there was just a white hatchback **(That's a type of car for all those who didn't know)**. In front of them was a stone path that led up to the small verandah and front door.

It was a nice house with light brown wooden floors and white walls. They were led to the lounge**/media/the one with the TV)** room. There was a dark blue velvet triple-sofa and a glass top coffee table. In front of that was a forty-inch TV up on the wall with two black speakers on either side of it. Underneath that was a shelf with an X-box 360 and a PS3, and underneath that was a gas heater. Behind the sofa there was a small ebony stand that had a vase of bluebells on top of it. To the left of the coffee table, up against the wall, stood a shelf. The top half of it was a bookshelf, and the bottom half a cupboard.

"Three people get the sofa," she said as she walked towards the cupboard. Everyone went at once, trying to get to the couch. The problem was that they had to jam through the little arch way, which stopped them all at once. Nine of them tried again. Lucy was being smart and walked the long way around. She went though the dining room, then the kitchen, then the laundry, then the study, and arrived at the lounge-room. She made her way to the couch just as the other girl lay down mats and cushions on the ground around the coffee table.

Iwasawa and Erza noticed her and did the same. They came in and sat down next to her. "I'll go make some tea," said the green-haired girl. She had mid length light green hair and purple eyes. She was wearing grey denim pants and a loose fluro yellow sleeveless top that went down to her thighs. She had a bright blue and yellow clip on the left side of her head and was wearing purple and white striped flip flops.** (I feel so uncomfortable writing flip flops, because I'm from Australia and here we don't say flip flops instead we say - get ready for it - thongs. I wrote flip flops in case of misunderstandings)**

Meanwhile five other boys were fighting over getting through the door.

"Hurry up and go through!" said a girl with long honey brown hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was layered and the top half was put into two tiny pigtails. She was wearing a pink tank top with a black miniskirt. She had red converse chucks on with black knee-highs. And she looked very, VERY pissed off.

"Will you just hurry up and go through!" she hissed at the fighting males.

"Transvestite!"

"Ice princess!"

"Sea head!"

"Red Ranger!"

"Seaweed man!"

The five boys were throwing insults to each other.

"I'll handle this," said both Iwasawa and Erza at the same time and they both smiled at each other.

"You can do it" Iwasawa said.

"Sounds perfect," Erza said.

She walked up to the five bickering boys and, at the top of her voice, boomed "THE FIVE OF YOU! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CANNED DOG FOOD, GET YOUR PATHETIC ARSES OVER HERE!"

They all immediately wrapped their arms around each other and acted like they had known one another all their lives.

"You got the talk, but can you pack the punch?" Iwasawa asked.

"I'm an S-class mage," Erza replied. All of Lucy's friends (except Fairy Tail) held onto themselves for their dear lives, except for the green-haired girl, who hadn't shown any emotion at all.

**\(*-*)/**

When everyone was (finally) seated around the little coffee table, introductions began.

"How about we go around in a circle, one person at a time?" Happy suggested, "Me first. I'm Happy. I'm an Exceed." Everyone was shocked by the fact that he could talk, obviously apart from the green-haired girl and Fairy Tail.

"Exceed?" asked a boy with red hair, still getting over the fact that he could talk.

"Exceeds are a breed of cat-like creatures from another world called Edolas. We can talk and fly. Oh and I like fish." With that he finished his introduction. All eyes moved towards the next person.

"Jurijo," she said. Everyone except for Gray, Erza, Natsu and Happy moved their eyes onto the next person.

"She doesn't talk much," Lucy explained, and then they moved their eyes to the next person as well.

"I'm Minato, and I'm determined to prove that Iwasawa is not a girl, but in fact a man in disguise! For no girl can be that powerful!" He declared, pointing an accusing finger at Iwasawa.

She kicked him in the chin, causing his head to get rammed in the ceiling. His body dangled lifeless in front of everyone.

"He's such an idiot," muttered a boy with red hair and red eyes. He was wearing plain white short sleeved shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. "Hm? Oh it's my turn. The name's Atsushi. I'm a part-time electrician, and I _don't_ like cats," he said, "Especially fat ones."

Happy seemed troubled by that so Lucy leaned up to Happy's ear and whispered, "Once when we were in tenth grade a really fat cat fell off a wall and landed on his leg. The cat was so fat that his leg broke."

Everyone then looked at Erza."My name is Erza and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. I'm a sword mage," she introduced to everyone. Jurijo silently sipped her tea, Minato revived from the dead, and Iwasawa started sparkling. Everyone else that weren't Fairy Tail wizards clutched themselves for safety.

"You mean _you're_ Titania?!" screeched a boy with dark green hair.

"Yes," Erza replied calmly. While others were yelling out in surprise, Iwasawa just looked at her with sparkles in her eyes.

"I actually met my idol," she had a sparkly aura around her as she said it, "Wah~"

Minato stared at Iwasawa in awe, "She actually did something girly. She actually said 'wah'." And then he fainted on the coffee table.

"And I got to play football with her~" she was in a dream.

"Football? What's she talking about?" Natsu asked Gray.

"She's talking about you at the train station earlier," he said. Natsu's head tipped to the side as his cheeks bulged and he went blue.

"What're you getting motion sickness for?" Gray asked.

Meanwhile Iwasawa was hugging Erza happily, Jurijo was sipping tea, Minato had fainted from shock, and everyone else was trying to snap Iwasawa out of her daze.

"Alright Iwasawa, I didn't want to have to do this but..." said the girl with honey brown hair. She pulled out a packet of Pocky and held it in front of Iwasawa's face, then, the crowd split in two, giving a clear path in front of Jurijo.

"Jurijooo~" they all chimed. The girl looked up from her tea and immediately dropped it, spilling tea all over the floor.

"PockyPockyPockyPockyPockyPockyPockyPockyPockyPock yPockyPockyockyPockyPockyPockyPockyPockyPockyPocky PockyPockyPockyPocky..." she said over and over again staring at it. Then she shot up, still staring and saying 'Pocky'.

"Move Move Move!" Lucy instructed, like she was an army officer, "Erza, as soon as she moves, run for it." And with that she was up the stairs, watching between the railings. The girl with hazel eyes dropped the Pocky on Iwasawa's lap and ran for the stairs, towards Lucy.

A boy with sea blue hair noticed that Natsu and Gray were still sitting there, watching. "Are you two trying to get killed?!" he yelled at them, and, realizing this was serious, they scurried off in different directions. Gray hid himself under the dining table, and Natsu disguised himself as a lamp...talk about stupid.

She stepped up a little and Erza pulled away from Iwasawa.

She ran over the table, and halfway across it, A fainted Minato woke up, only to be kicked in the face by a crazy girl, mad for Pocky. He went flying out of the lounge room, past the front door, and slamming into the wall of the dining room so hard that it left cracks and instead of just falling off, he kind of peeled off. She jumped off the coffee table and went diving for the Pocky that was in Iwasawa's lap.

Iwasawa was about to get up and follow Erza but was shoved by a hand and went bam smack onto the back of the chair. But she didn't stop her flying lesson there. The couch toppled over, and she went flying through the study, crashing in to a book shelf. The bookshelf fell sideways, resting on the wall.

Jurijo calmly walked back to the cushion she was sitting on, and huddled there eating Pocky. Smoke, steam and dust floated around the room.

**Spectators view:**

Blurred line:Jurijo running

Second blurred line:Minato flying

Third blurred line:Iwasawa flying

All in around half a second.

Little gremlin looking thing:Jurijo eating pockey

**Back to story:**

"You didn't have to go that far!" yelled Iwasawa.

"Sorry I didn't notice that you were on the table," said the same boy who told Gray and Natsu to get out of the way to Minato.

"Then how come you told pinkie and stripper to get out of they way?" said hazel-eyes.

"YOU NOTICED THEM AND NOT ME?! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!" Minato screeched with comical tears running down his eyes.

.

.

.

.

"Now that all the commotion has died down and we're back in our seats, I guess it's my turn." said the girl with hazel eyes, "My name is Yasu,"

"Yeah sure...calm," said Atsushi sarcastically.**(The ****Japanese** name Yasu means calm)

"Shut up, you!" she continued, "And I've admired Lucy's big boobies since Iwasawa and Lucy started our band together. I mean, look at them!" She said that last part while grabbing Lucy's breasts.

"She's stepping on a land mine-"

"She's in for it-"

"No-one touches those mountains and survives-"

"We haven't known her as long as you and even we know-"

"What and idiot-"

"My Pocky ran out."

"Geez, she never learns"

"Wow, she's got guts-"

"I never thought I'd see that image again-"

"Yasu, Yasu, Yasu-"

Lucy squealed loudly, but that was just the beginning of it.

_BAM_

_BOOM_

_WHOOSH_

Yasu was then sitting back on her little cushion, comical tears down her face.

"Alright, this is taking too long. Natsu, Gray, Yoite **(Deep blue hair, brown eyes)**, Tomoya** (Dark green hair, yellow eyes)**," said Lucy pointing to each of them, "There you go. Introductions done."

**\(*-*)/**

"Alright, we have to figure out where you three are gonna go to stay," said Yoite.


End file.
